This invention relates to a multiface machining machine tool for machining a plurality of faces or multiface of a workpiece.
In recent years, various kinds of the so-called multiface machining machine tools are supplied to the market. However, any one of them is merely a single body of a machine tool; in other words, much attention is not paid to means for feeding a workpiece to the machine tool. Therefore, there is a strong demand of a development of a multiface machining machine tool with a system for efficiently feeding a workpiece.